Y así fue como Lily conoció a los Malfoy
by Lilius's fan
Summary: Universo alterno. Se enamoró al verla y ella de él. ¿Podrá el amor sobrevivir a pesar del odio de ambas familias?


Y así fue como Lily conoció a los Malfoy

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de JK Rowling. **

**Trama: Universo alterno. Se enamoró al verla y ella de él. ¿Podrá el amor sobrevivir a pesar del odio de ambas familia? Pésimo Summary. **

**-ñ-**

Lily estaba sentada, mirando al suelo, mientras la criada peinaba su cabello.

-Retírate –ordenó una de sus primas, entrando.

La muchacha se marchó, haciendo una reverencia.

-Lily, ¡Estás preciosa! –exclamó Victoire, sonriendo.

Su prima llevaba un vestido rosa manga cero, su cabello rubio caía en rizos. Sus labios eran carnosos y sus pestañas largas. Lily sonrió ligeramente. Llevaba un vestido con mangas transparentes con algo de brillo. El vestido era ajustado en la cintura y luego caía. Su vestido era de un precioso color lila. Su cabello pelirrojo estaba arreglado en media cola y sus aretes eran de diamantes. Su collar era de oro y tenía una "L". Sus labios eran finos y de color cereza.

-Gracias, Victoire. ¿Dónde está tu máscara?

Su prima sonrió y se colocó una máscara dorada. Lily solo un antifaz plateado. Tomó su capa negra y se la ató. Su prima sonrió y ambas salieron de la lujosa habitación.

-Hoy habrá que lucirse –anunció Victoire a sus demás primas (tanto de cariño como de sangre).

El baile anual se celebraría en breve en la mansión Potter. Las doncellas se encargaban de la comida junto con la cocinera y los criados de ofrecérsela a los invitados.

-Hoy, junto con mi hermosa esposa Ginevra, les doy la bienvenida al baile anual de familias aristócratas que es celebrada en mi humilde morada. Disfruten. Y gracias por asistir.

Harry Potter recibió los aplausos del público y las bandas empezaron a tocar.

-¿Estás nerviosa? –susurró Lily a Rose.

Su prima sonrió nerviosamente.

-Estoy confundida, Lily. Creo que amó a Lorcan, pero Zane es demasiado atractivo.

-Hoy tendrás que elegir con quién casarte ¿verdad? No está muy bien visto que una joven no haya contraído matrimonio o al menos se haya anunciado este a los diecinueve años.

-¿Me permites esta pieza? –preguntó un apuesto joven castaño.

Lily sonrió y aceptó, compartiendo su primera pieza con un joven extraño. Luego bailo con sus primos, amigos y uno que otro joven. En la mitad del baile, un ruido se escuchó.

-Lamento el retraso. Pero al final llegamos –dijo un hombre rubio.

A su costado iba su esposa de cabello castaño claro. Era un poco menor que él, tal vez un año. A su costado, iban los Nott y Zabini. Los Nott tenían un hijo llamado Teo, muy atractivo y los Zabini una hija llamada Eve muy guapa. Detrás de los Malfoy, iban dos apuestas muchachas que cautivaron a cada joven del baile y un varón, que fue el blanco de miradas de todas las féminas asistentes.

-Es muy guapo –musitó Dominique.

El joven sonrió coquetamente a las jóvenes mujeres, haciendo que suspiraran.

-¿Quiénes son ellos? –preguntó Lily, sin poder evitarlo.

-Los Malfoy, Nott y Zabini. Los Nott son los padres del joven pelinegro y los Zabini son los progenitores de la joven morena. Los Malfoy son los restantes. El padre es Draco Malfoy, su esposa era la hija menor de los Grengrass, su nombre es Astoria. La primogénita de los Malfoy se llama Julliet Sabine, es una joven pelirroja y muy inteligente, aunque de pocas palabras. Su hija menor se llama Alison Samanta, también es pelirroja y es muy deseada por los jóvenes. Y el varón se llama Scorpius Hyperion, el heredero de toda la fortuna –informó Teddy.

-El joven es muy guapo –comentó Dominique.

-No se acerquen a él, son muy peligrosos. Sus padres no permitirán ninguna unión con alguno de ellos. Manténganse alejados –les advirtió Teddy.

Dominique asintió y entonces John Smith se acercó a ella.

-¿Me permite esta pieza?

Dominique buscó la aprobación de su prima. Era bien conocido por todos que el joven Smith pretendía desde hace tiempo a la joven Potter, pero esta no lo quería cómo algo más que amigo y él había aceptado eso. Pero para muchos, ambos estaban comprometidos, aunque no fuera así.

-Es muy atractiva la mayor ¿no es cierto? –comentó James.

-Sí, querido primo, pero se rumorea que es una chica muy difícil –le advirtió Roxanne.

-Tonterías. Probablemente no haya encontrado a un buen compañero de baile. Ya verás cómo me le acercó y la invitó a bailar.

James Sirius Potter era el joven más codiciado aparte de Scorpius Malfoy. Frank miró a Eve.

-¿Estará comprometida con el joven Zabini? –Inquirió-, me parece una muchacha muy atractiva y perfecta compañera de baile.

-No te adelantes a los hechos, hermanito. Siempre es bueno esperar a conocer antes de juzgar –le recomendó su hermana mayor, Maritza.

-Eres muy joven para pensar en matrimonio, Frank. A penas tienes quince años. Espera un año más y todos seremos felices de que te intereses en una muchacha –sonrió Molly.

-¿Matrimonio? No por ahora. Prefiero divertirme. La joven parece buena compañera de baile y lo único que quiero hacer es pasar un buen momento. Pero si está comprometida, solo la invitaré por cortesía. Además, hay muchas jóvenes libres hoy en día.

-Es un gusto verlos de nuevo –sonrió un joven rubio, Zane Walker era uno de los mejores amigos de James-, Hola James. ¿Y usted quién es, adorable señorita?

-Mi nombre es Molly Weasley, joven Walker.

-¿Me permite está pieza?

-Por supuesto –aceptó ella.

Rose bailaba con Lorcan y después de un momento, James se acercó a Julliet. La joven era pelirroja, de ojos violetas y tez como la porcelana. Su hermana iba a su costado.

-¿Me permite esta pieza la primogénita de los Malfoy?

-Considerando que no pidió mi nombre ni que nadie nos presentará, como indica el protocolo, creo que preferiría a alguien más cortés y educado. Además, no disfruto del baile mucho y prefiero mantener una amena conversación con los adultos. Gracias por la invitación, de todos modos.

Alison sonrió a Julliet, que había dejado a James con la boca abierta.

-Es muy hermosa la hermana de la chica a la que pretende nuestro hermano ¿no? –dijo Albus.

-No dudo que sea hermosa, pero me preguntó si es de buen corazón o es otra joven frívola.

Durante una hora, varias personas invitaron a la joven Malfoy a bailar, pero esta rechazaba con cortesía las invitaciones. Incluso James llegó a insistir. Alison, al contrario, no había dejado de bailar, incluso lo hizo dos veces con James.

-Pídele una pieza, hermano. Si no quedarás como un maleducado –comentó Lily.

-No lo sé, Lily. No quiero quedar en ridículo.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó James.

-Albus no quiere invitar a la menor de los Malfoy a bailar. ¿No crees que sea necesario que lo haga, hermano?

-Tal vez si deberías hacerlo, Albus.

Albus suspiró y se acercó a la joven, con una corta reverencia, comenzó a decir:

-No nos han presentado, así que tomaré la osadía de preguntarle su nombre.

-Mi nombre es Alison Samanta Malfoy, joven Potter. ¿Es ustedes Albus Severus, verdad? –inquirió la menor de los Malfoy, sonriéndole.

-Usted está en lo correcto. Y ya que no tomó mi osadía como una ofensa, me atreveré a preguntarle si me permite la siguiente pieza.

-Será todo un placer bailar con un caballero como usted –aceptó Alison.

Ambos se dirigieron a la pista de baile.

-No la había visto por aquí antes.

-No vivo en Inglaterra, soy de Escocia.

-Buen país el suyo, señorita.

-Gracias joven Potter. ¿Usted tienes hermanos, verdad?

-Sí, mi hermano mayor, James Sirius y la menor, Lily Luna.

-Usted me parece un joven muy guapo, ¿Sabe?

-Y usted a mí una muchacha encantadora, sin duda alguna.

-Muchas gracias, señor. Me halaga bastante.

-Y no es para menos. Pudo bailar con quién usted desee y aceptó mi osada oferta.

-Bueno, nadie se tomó la molestia de presentarnos y si usted no se hubiera acercado, hubiera tomado eso como una ofensa hacia mi persona.

-Entonces que bien que me acerqué.

-No cabe la menor duda de que fue una buena idea. Además, es uno de los anfitriones.

-Cierto, hubiera sido muy desconsiderado de mi parte no bailar con usted.

Alison le sonrió.

-Mi hermana no aceptará bailar con su hermano a las primeras.

-Y no me sorprende, la reputación de que su hermana es una chica difícil ha llegado a mis oídos.

-La verdad es que no le gusta mucho el baile.

-Es una lástima, es una joven muy guapa. Pero no tanto como usted –la halagó Albus.

Después de esa corta conversación, mantuvieron más y disfrutaron de varias piezas de bailes juntos, aunque claro, una que otra vez tuvieron que bailar con otros individuos, pero por lo demás, disfrutaron más la compañía del otro que de las demás personas.

-No entiendo porque me rechaza –le dijo James a Julliet.

-Lo rechazo porque no considero apropiado que me haya invitado a bailar sin una presentación. ¿Cómo sé que usted no tratará de abusar de mí?

-Tenga mi palabra que no se me ha cruzado por la mente tal cosa. Soy uno de los anfitriones y me pareció adecuado invitarlo a bailar. Sí usted me lo permite, podemos comenzar de nuevo.

Julliet lo pensó unos segundos.

-Me parece bien.

-Buenas Noches, señorita. Mi nombre es James Sirius Potter y como nadie nos ha presentado, me pareció cortés hacerlo yo.

-Buenas Noches, señor. Mi nombre es Julliet Sabine Malfoy. ¿Qué lo trae por acá?

-Soy uno de los anfitriones de este baile y vengo a invitarla a una pieza, claro, si usted está de acuerdo. Nada más me complacería que disfrutar un baile con una buena compañera.

-Aceptó su invitación, joven Potter.

James sonrió y ambos fueron al centro de la pista. Muchos jóvenes y adultos disfrutaban de diferentes piezas. Los que más se lucían eran Albus y Alison.

-Es usted un buen bailarín –comentó Julliet.

-Me halaga mucho. Usted también tiene buen ritmo.

-No disfrutó mucho del baile para ser honesta, pero usted pone alegría a esta pieza.

-No soy solo yo. Es la alegría de los jóvenes.

-¿Es usted mucho mayor? –preguntó Julliet.

-Tengo veinte años.

-Yo poseo la misma edad de usted y no soy tan mayor.

-¿Veinte años? Cierto, no es una edad en la que se pueda llamar a los jóvenes de esa forma. Entonces debería decir es la alegría de los que disfrutan el baile.

-Eso suena mejor, ya que está generalizando.

-Sí, usted sabe cómo hablar.

Al final, James bailó más de cinco piezas con Julliet. Cuando Lily terminó de bailar con Ralph, uno de los mejores amigos de su hermano, buscó asiento junto a su prima Roxanne.

-¿Quiénes son ellas? –preguntó Scorpius.

-¿La morena y la pelirroja?

-Exactamente, Teo.

-Creo que la morena se llama Roxanne Weasley –comentó Eve antes de irse a bailar con un joven.

-Es muy hermosa ¿no es cierto? –murmuró Teo, observando a Roxanne.

-Sí, es verdad. Pero la pelirroja me da intriga. ¿Tiene cierto parentesco con Ginevra Potter?

-No estoy muy seguro, pero más vale que no. ¿Quiénes bailan con tus hermanas?

-¿Hablas de Alison?

-No, Julliet también danza.

El joven Malfoy se volteó sorprendido y se encontró a sus dos hermanas danzando con los herederos de los Potter.

-No puede ser cierto –maldijo por lo bajo Scorpius.

-Tranquilo, Scorpius. Invita a bailar a la pelirroja para controlar los ánimos y luego iremos a hablar con ellas y con Eve, creo que bailará con un tal Frank Longbottom.

-¿Vas a invitar a bailar a la Weasley? –inquirió con desprecio Scorpius.

-Sí, pero no sucederá nada. Si no bailo con una Weasley, pensarán que soy descortés.

Scorpius bufó, pero asintió. Ambos se acercaron a los dos jóvenes.

-Buenas Noches, señoritas. ¿Nos permiten esta pieza? –preguntó Scorpius.

Lily y Roxanne intercambiaron una mirada en la que dijeron con quién bailaría cada una. Roxanne se acercó a Teo. Lily sonrió ligeramente a Scorpius.

-Es usted muy guapa.

-Muchas gracias, usted es muy guapo –murmuró sonrojada Lily.

-Es hermosa, realmente. La más hermosa de toda la fiesta.

-Creo que ese título se lo lleva Victoire Weasley.

Scorpius quería decir que una comadreja nunca sería guapa, pero se contuvo.

-Lo dudo.

Terminaron el baile en silencio, las mirada lo decían todo. Scorpius sonrió cortésmente a su compañera de baile y luego de despedirse de ambas jóvenes, se acercaron a ciertas muchachas con las que querían hablar.

-¿Le dijiste que Victoire era más guapa? –Dijo incrédula Roxanne-, ¡Prácticamente le estabas insinuando que se fijara en alguien más!

-¡Esa no era mi intención!

-Lo sé, Lily. Pero a veces eres muy inocente.

Lily suspiró antes de continuar bailando con otros jóvenes.

-Julliet, Alison, necesito intercambiar unas palabras con ustedes.

Ambas hermanas se excusaron con James y Albus, siguiendo a su hermano que se acercaba a Teo y Eve.

-¿En qué están pensando? –les reclamó Scorpius.

-¿A qué te refieres? –dijo ofuscada Alice.

-¡A qué estuvieron la mayor parte de la fiesta bailando con los Potter!

-No son desagradables, de hecho –comentó Julliet.

-¡Hace unas horas pensabas lo contrario!

-¡Hace unas horas no los conocía!

-¡Basta! –estalló Alison.

Ambos hermanos resoplaron.

-Scorpius, ¿Qué demonios te importan nuestros compañeros de baile?

-¡Están confraternizando con el enemigo!

-Scorpius, todos estamos confraternizando con el enemigo –rodó los ojos Alison.

-Además, tú bailaste con Lily Luna.

Scorpius se extrañó.

-¿A quién te refieres?

-A tu última compañera de baile.

-¿Es una Potter? Vaya, no lo parecía.

-Ahora, ya que terminaste de humillarnos, yo regresaré con James.

-Y yo con Albus –añadió Alison.

Eve se despidió y se fue a bailar con Frank Longbottom.

-¿Será que tus hermanas se han enamorado? –preguntó Teo.

-¡No digas estupideces! Mis hermanas… ¿Enamoradas de traidores? ¡Por favor!

Scorpius y Teo siguieron bailando con diferentes muchachas durante la fiesta.

-Creo que nunca nos presentamos –comentó Lily.

Scorpius levantó la vista y la observó.

-Lo siento mucho, señorita. Mi nombre es Scorpius Malfoy. ¿Y el suyo?

-Lily. Lily Luna Potter.

Scorpius vio que lo más educado sería invitarla a bailar, así que le preguntó y Lily aceptó.

Astoria Malfoy bailaba con su esposo, ambos mantenían una conversación en voz baja:

-No lo sé, Draco. ¿Crees que sea buena idea?

-A mí me parece una fantástica. Julliet y Alison ya deberían tener prometidos.

-Pero… ¿La familia Devenchi? Son de Bulgaria…

-¿Y los discriminas por su nacionalidad?

-Por supuesto que no. Es que mis hijas, en un país tan frío como ese…

-¿Quién es la joven que baila con Scorpius?

Ambos esposos voltearon a mirarla y lo encontraron riendo con una joven pelirroja.

-No parece ser una Weasley, eso es seguro.

Astoria observó a la joven fijamente. Tenía el cabello anaranjado, como cobrizo claro, pero con rayos de cabello rojo fuego. No podía ver sus ojos por el antifaz que llevaba. Pero tenía porte, eso era claro. Volteó a ver a sus dos hermosas hijas. Julliet era pelirroja fuego de rizos, tenía los ojos violetas eléctricos y la tez clara. Su primogénita era el claro retrato de la madre de Astoria cuando esta tenía su edad. Alison era también pelirroja fuego, solo que con el cabello lacio, los ojos fucsia chillones y la tez clara. Julliet era sofisticada, discreta, bella. Alison era vivaz, astuta, hermosa. Astoria era de cabello castaño rojizo. También era lacio como él de su hermosa hija, solo que sus ojos era azules profundos, con un toque violeta.

-Me agrada –murmuró Astoria.

Draco arqueó una ceja.

-Ni siquiera la conoces.

-Confía en el juicio de tu hijo, querido.

Scorpius sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Lily era hermosa, divertida e inteligente.

-¿Y ahora porque se le dibuja una boba sonrisa en el rostro, señor?

-Por la grata compañía de una hermosa dama, ¿No será?

Lily le sonrió. Había una fuerte química entre ambos. La canción terminó y ambos hicieron una corta reverencia. Scorpius dijo:

-Es usted la prometida de John Smith ¿no es así?

Lily pestañeó y Scorpius pensó que había dado en el clavo: "Que idiota soy, coqueteando con la prometida de otro…"

-No, no lo soy.

-Todos dicen que…

-Bueno, si usted pensaba que yo ya era de otro, no debió invitarme a bailar más de una vez. No es correcto que muestre más interés de lo común en alguien que ya está atada. John Smith fue mi mejor amigo por años y ahora, sino me equivoco, pretende a mi prima.

Scorpius quería decir lo siento, pero su orgullo no se lo permitía. Lily cabeceó.

-Gracias por la pieza. Debo marcharme.

Scorpius la observó hasta que su silueta desapareció.

-Era muy guapa ¿no? –musitó Teo a su lado.

-El baile casi llega a su fin… -murmuró Scorpius.

Draco Malfoy y Theodore Zabini se acercaron a sus hijos.

-Comportan la última pieza con una traidora o mestiza –ordenaron ambos.

Antes de que los jóvenes dijeran algo, se marcharon.

-Iré por ella –sonrió Scorpius.

Lily salía al jardín cuando sintió una mano sobre la suya.

-¡Joven Malfoy! –Exclamó-, ¡¿Cómo osa tocarme la mano…?

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, el la besaba. La apoyó sobre una de las paredes y la siguió besando. Lily sintió escalofríos y empezó a corresponder. El puso sus manos sobre la cintura de ella y ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos. "Scorpius –Gimió la joven"

-¡Señorita Potter!

Lily se sonrojó a más no poder y apartó a Scorpius. Una de las doncellas la miraba con la boca abierta y otras dos parecían sorprendidas.

-¡De esto ni una palabra a nadie! –exigió con altivez-, Dicen algo, y considérense muertas.

Las doncellas asintieron, asustadas. Scorpius no pudo evitar sonreír. Lily se veía endemoniadamente (Nota de Lilius: no puedo creer que vaya a decir esta palabra, nunca lo hago, así que si se burlan créanme, no despertaran nunca más) sexy. Poderosa, perfecta…

-Vaya que puedes ser arrogante Potter.

-No digas nada, Malfoy. Mira el trato que tuve que tener hacia las criadas para que guarden silencio.

-Lily, sabes que te gustó.

-No le di nunca autorización para tratarme de tú a tú.

Scorpius arqueó una ceja:

-¿Ah, sí? Creo que escuché un claro "Scorpius" salir de tus labios.

Lily volvió a sonrojarse y luego miró al suelo:

-Fui deshonrada. ¿Ahora cuál será mi suerte?

-No te he desflorado, pero si quieres…

-¡No, por supuesto que no! Pero ya fui besada antes de estar casada o siquiera comprometida… ¿Qué su supone que haga ahora? ¿Y cuando bese los labios de otro? ¿Acaso pensaré solo en usted?

Scorpius no escuchó nada más aparte de "cuando bese los labios de otro". ¿Quién iba a besar a esa joven? ¡Nadie tenía derecho! Solo él podía. SOLO ÉL.

-Eres mía –susurró antes de juntar los labios con los de ella.

-¿Lily? ¡Lily! –chillaron unas voces detrás.

La joven no pudo evitar bufar y entonces cuando volteó, se quedó fría. Sus padres la miraban, igual que sus hermanos. Vio que sus hermanos observaban su cintura, y sonrojada, vio la mano de Scorpius en ella. Las hermanas de Scorpius tenían el ceño fruncido y estaban medio divertidas, mientras que los padres de Scorpius no decían nada.

-Padre, madre… -murmuró Lily.

-Esto es inaceptable, Malfoy. Te ordenó que te lleves a tu familia de acá.

-No eres nadie para botarme, Potter –respondió con frialdad Draco.

-¡Tu hijo debe corresponder a mi hija…!

-Si él no quiere…

-Debe hacerlo, Draco –le cortó Astoria-, Scorpius debe contraer nupcias con la joven Potter. Mis disculpas Ginevra por este vergonzoso espectáculo.

-No hay nada que perdonar, Astoria. Pero concordó contigo. Los jóvenes deben desposarse.

-Si eres mía, no me importa desposarte –le susurró Scorpius a Lily y solo ella le escuchó.

-¡Pero madre…! –protestaron sus hijos.

-No hay nada que decir. Ellos se casaran.

-Bien, por mí no hay problema. Pero… ¿Pueden marcharse ya? Estábamos muy entretenidos…

James y Albus fulminaron con la mirada a Scorpius, Lily se sonrojó, Julliet, Alison, Ginny y Astoria los observaban divertidos. Harry indignado y Draco con orgullo.

Y así fue como Lily conoció a los Malfoy.

**¿Continuará?**

**-ñ-**

**Hola chicas. Este one Shot va para mi comadre, ChicaSnapeBlack. **

**Bueno, preciosa este es un regalo de mí para ti. **

**Me dices que te pareció y eso de continuará es para ser un segundo one-shot. **

**Nos vemos. **

**Ariz. **


End file.
